injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 9
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 9 (Released September 25, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 25 (Digital Release July 2, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 26 (Digital Release July 9, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 27 (Digital Release July 16, 2013) Summary Chapter 25 Superman's standing with the public is on the rise after responding to a surprise attack by Apokolips. That development has forced Batman's rebels even further into the outsider role—and now their teams are about to face off! Chapter 26 In the Fortress of Solitude, the Kents confront Luthor over his plans to give other people super powers. Meanwhile, Superman confronts the Flash over...a game of chess? Chapter 27 Luthor presents the pill that will produce an army of super-soldiers. Robin takes matters into his own hands, leading to a deadly encounter in the Batcave with his father. Recap Chapter 25 On the Watchtower, Wonder Woman informs Superman that the people are celebrating and praises him for saving so many lives, while Kal-El can only focus on the lives that were lost. Though Wonder Woman calls his actions incredible, Superman declares it wasn't enough. Wonder Woman reminds him he can't be everywhere and Superman agrees, saying they can't be everywhere to enforce their peace and that they need to recruit more like them. Wonder Woman says there aren't any else like them when Lex Luthor walks in, retorting, "Not yet." Simultaneously, Batman and Catwoman are observing the people's celebration, with Catwoman pointing out the people are chanting his name in worship. Batman can only focus on how many lives Superman had to take. Later, Batman and Catwoman have called the rest of the Insurgents into a meeting in the Batcave. The Dark Knight is convinced there is no coming back for Superman after this, though Huntress counters that they were at war and Superman saved lives. Batman reminds her that Superman slaughtered thousands of Parademons to do so but Huntress retorts that the Man of Steel is a hero in the eyes of almost everyone on the planet...except Batman's. Huntress then points out that Superman even saved Green Arrow and Black Canary's lives, with Ollie pleading to be left out of the argument. Huntress then declares, "Being sanctimonious and arrogant doesn't make you right, Bruce!" A beat passes as Batman glares at Huntress who realizes there are those in the room currently unaware of his secret identity. While Captain Atom is confused and Batwoman is bemused, Huntress is further annoyed that Batman hasn't even told the people's he's working with who he really is. She decides that she wants to leave, believing Superman is in the right but Catwoman calls her back and urges Batman to tell her Superman's plans. Batman reveals Superman and Lex Luthor are working together to create a personal army of super-soldiers. When Black Lightning asks him how he knows this, Batman refuses to say and Huntress asks him how he can expect them to trust him if he refuses to trust them. Agreeing with her, Batman removes his cowl, revealing his identity as Bruce Wayne. Though Captain Atom and Green Arrow are shocked, Batwoman points out trouble in Gotham on the security monitor. Cursing the 'cultists', Batman orders Captain Atom to go ahead of them while the rest follow. As the Insurgents rush to their various vehicles, Green Arrow is still in disbelief that a 'flake' like Bruce Wayne is Batman, though after Black Canary comes to Wayne's defense, he realizes she knew his identity all along and is stunned she never told him. Dinah counters by reminding him he had Harley Quinn handcuffed in his Arrow Cave. Captain Atom arrives in Crime Alley where dozens of fanatics wearing brown robes with Superman's crest sewn on them are attacking people, demanding they be cast out of Gotham. Batman explains to his team that after Superman murdered the Joker several fanatics followed his actions and began murdering small time criminals and after the Apokolips crisis, their numbers have grown and they worship Superman as a god. Batman and his team work together in an attempt to subdue and force the cultists to leave but before they can, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern arrive, with Diana ordering the cultists to disperse. Though Green Arrow argues with her that they were handling the situation, Diana disagrees and orders them to leave. Superman flies down to stand face to face with Batman for the first time since their fallout during Atlantis' uprising, the Man of Steel and Dark Knight glaring at each other, but Catwoman manages to convince Bruce that this not the time or place and the Insurgents retreat. Chapter 26 Inside the Fortress of Solitude, Lex Luthor has completed the first of a series of pills that will allow Superman and the League to begin creating an army of super-soldiers. As Lex revels in his accomplishment, Jonathan Kent asks him if he's proud of what he's created. Lex explains to Jonathan that his son only wishes to ensure peace for the world and that he does feel proud for creating something with alien technology that will enhance the human race. Martha Kent interjects that Clark doesn't need "some super-science pill" but someone to talk to. Lex insists that Clark is doing something beyond "mere mortal comprehension" but Martha snaps at him, saying that he's hurting worse than he ever has before, with Jonathan agreeing, saying that Clark lost his wife, his unborn child and his city, losing his control and now he's trying to take it back. On the Watchtower, the Flash approaches Superman, arguing the ethics of allowing Lex Luthor to create a pill to manufacture super-soldiers, asking if that's what they do now. Superman clarifies that Lex was already working on the project before Metropolis's destruction and that he only provided the remaining Kryptonian tech to finish it. Superman concedes that it appears extreme and Flash snaps that it's mad scientist territory. Superman suddenly asks Barry if he plays chess. Flash is caught off guard but after Superman asks him how fast he can learn, Barry quickly studies chess on the Watchtower's computer and he and Superman sit down for a game. As they contemplate the board, Superman asks how fast Flash can think, and he responds, "Very fast." The two play their first game at superspeed and Superman tells Barry he wants to discuss ideas with him, and as the Man of Steel checkmates the Flash, he tells him, "I want to get rid of guns." Back in the Fortress of Solitude, Martha is telling Lex a story of Clark's childhood, where he carried a red blanket around with him all the time, but when he lost it one day, he threw an enraged tantrum and accidentally knocked over an eight-hundred pound tractor, revealing to his shocked parents and Clark himself his unique abilities. When Lex asks if she thinks Superman is acting like a scared child, Martha smiles gently before replying, "Aren't we all?" As they play another game at superspeed, Superman tells Flash that together they both could remove all of mankind's guns, though Barry is unconvinced they could get all the guns, but Superman says they could get most before checkmating Barry again. Barry argues that just because they can do it doesn't mean they should, saying they must willingly give up their guns or they will resent them. Superman says they will alive to resent them. As they play another match, Flash tells him the people will rise against them, and Superman tells him, "Let them come at use with sticks." Back in the Fortress, Lex places the newly created super pill in a container while asking the Kents if they think their son's recent actions are "Some sort of super-tantrum?" Jonathan tells him this goes beyond that and then asks Lex, "You're supposed to be the smartest man on Earth. Are you honestly telling me that you can't see that Clark needs help?" Lex is silent, truly unable to respond as Martha reminds him despite all the incredible things Clark can do, he is still just a man and that he can make mistakes. Back on the Watchtower, Flash asks Superman what they do after guns, and Superman asks him what else claims more lives than guns. Barry responds, "Smoking." Confused, Superman listens as Flash explains cigarettes kill more people than guns and says, "Tomorrow we get rid of cigarettes." Before claiming his first checkmate on Superman. Flash then goes on to say if that's how they want to save the world, that's what they must do before saying, "Then we imprison anyone who speeds a car." as he gets another checkmate. Barry continues to win more games as he explains how far they have to go to maintain peace by imprisoning and eventually killing people for increasingly petty crimes if they do such acts. Back in the Fortress of Solitude, the Kents continue to explain that their son is just as fallible as the rest of them. Lex explains that he wants to believe in Superman's cause and ensure that what happened to Metropolis does not happen again. Martha asks him if he feels guilty for surviving after so many others died during the catastrophe. Lex replies with a somber, "Yes." Martha tells him to look around the interior of Clark's Fortress, pointing out the memorials of his birthparents and Krypton, as well as the picture of Lois, explaining that because Clark has lost so much, she believes he could lose anything else and live with himself. Jonathan reveals that's why they're in the Fortress, because Clark believes by keeping them there he is keeping them safe. Jonathan fears that his son may try to bottle the whole world into his Fortress to keep it safe. Lex asks them what they would have him do, and Jonathan tells him, "When the time comes, I expect you to do what's right." He then points to the newly created pill and explains that Lex has created the means to stop Clark and that it can give power back to the people. As Superman contemplates the chessboard, his father goes on to explain that he fears there may come a day when the world needs to be saved from his own son, and that he asks Lex to find a way to save Clark as well. Chapter 27 On the Watchtower, Lex Luthor is wrapping up his presentation and explanation of the new super-pill created from Kryptonian nano-tech and explains on how it can enhance strength and durability in those that ingest it. Robin can only grasp the pills as magic, with Luthor trying to explain how Superman and he had come up with the idea, but Robin is uninterested. Superman interjects and says that he is sure there are a number of people they can trust to give the pills to, with Luthor suggesting they draw up a list of candidates. Green Lantern is perturbed by the idea but both Superman and Lex are convinced they need more people on the ground to prevent more lives from being lost in another event like Apokolips' invasion. Green Lantern suggests they're trying to form an army, but Luthor calls it more of a peace-keeping force similar to the Green Lantern Corps. 'Hawkgirl' suddenly points out that most world governments won't see it that way, and asks what would happen if the pills fell in the wrong hands. Superman assures 'her' that the technology will not fall into the wrong hands and that the pills are not only about protecting the world, but protecting them by making them stronger. Later, Robin is seen stealing the pill sample and using the Watchtower teleporter to go to Gotham City. Unknown to him, he is observed by 'Hawkgirl'... Robin is next seen standing in front of a display case containing Nightwing's costume, with a mourning Damian apologizing to it before jumping in shock as he realizes someone is behind him. Realizing it's Alfred, the butler comments that he shouldn't be surprised that Damian is on edge. Alfred then asks him if he received his letter, which Damian confirms and Alfred is pleased, noting how hard it was to "find a zip code in outer space". He asks if Damian was ever going to write back and Damian replies that he tried, but found it too hard. Alfred agrees on this. Suddenly, the Batmobile races into the cave and as Batman steps out, he demands to know what Damian is doing there. Damian decides to leave while Batman simply heads off, but Alfred calls to Damian to stay and harshly whispers to Bruce that his son is guilt-ridden and seeking redemption and forgiveness for Dick's death and urges Bruce, "Not to be you." Bruce calls to his son to wait and after sharing a look with Alfred tells him, "I just want to talk." Damian reminds his father that he left him at Arkham after Dick's death, with Bruce reminding him he chose to stand against him. Damian is insistent that Superman is in the right and that Batman is wrong, but that he's too conceited to see it. Batman reminds him that this is not about him, but Damian angrily declares that it's always been about him and his crusade and his "impossible standards". Alfred tries to calm the boy down and urges him to hear his father out, but Damian, enraged, harshly shoves Alfred away, knocking him into the Batcomputer's monitor, smashing it and injuring Alfred. Damian is shocked while Bruce is horrified. In a rage, he stalks closer to his son but Damian pushes him away as well, straight into the giant penny. The massive coin begins to fall over, threatening to crush Alfred, when it is suddenly stopped by 'Hawkgirl', who catches it and pushes it back with ease. Damian checks on Alfred, but Alfred only asks about Bruce, who is rising back up, no worse for the wear. 'Hawkgirl' suggests to Damian that they return to the Watchtower but Batman orders 'her' to leave him, which 'she' complies to. Damian is confused by the fact she is listening to him, before quickly putting together the situation and realizing that this 'Hawkgirl' isn't the real Hawkgirl and pulls out incendiary grenade and throwing it at 'Hawkgirl', exposing 'her' as the Martian Manhunter. After J'onn tells Batman he's fine, Bruce chases after his son, but curses when sees Damian has escaped through the Batcave's teleporter. Featured Characters *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Catwoman *Lex Luthor *Batwoman *Black Lightning *Huntress *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Captain Atom *Superman Cult (First Appearance) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Jonathan and Martha Kent *The Flash *Cyborg *Raven *Robin *Martian Manhunter (As Hawkgirl and first named appearance) *Alfred Pennyworth Title "Checkmate". Cover Gallery Textless INJUST Cv9 knu7emmd83 .jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital injustice25.jpg|Chapter 25 injustice26.jpg|Chapter 26 injustice27.jpg|Chapter 27 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One